The present invention relates to a portable mortar dispenser and more particularly to such a dispenser which provides an even and continuous flow of mortar under pressure suitable for the tuck pointing of masonry.
It has previously been proposed to employ gun-type dispenser for feeding mortar through a nozzle as an aid in tuck pointing. Such a gun-type dispenser is, for example, proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,425 issued to J. F. Denson. Somewhat similar constructions are shown in U.S. patents 2,694,509 and 3,750,905. Such prior proposals, however, have not found any wide acceptance and this failure is believed to be due to difficulties in causing mortar to feed smoothly and particularly its tendency to form a rotating plug which blocks flow through the nozzle.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a mortar dispenser which will provide a smooth and even flow of mortar suitable for tuck pointing; the provision of such a dispenser which avoids clogging or jamming; the provision of such a dispenser which is easily used; the provision of such a dispenser which is easily cleaned; the provision of such a dispenser which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.